


Worth Having Christmas (2015)

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Series: Worth Having [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen celebrate their first holiday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Having Christmas (2015)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I wanted to write a little of the boys at Christmas time. This falls soon after they're married, and it's possible that it doesn't exactly fit into the timeline, but it's just Christmas fluff, so I don't think it matters.   
> Not beta'd

Jared’s last Christmas, or at least the last Christmas he’d celebrated before presenting as omega, had been, at the time, so picture perfect that even years later, he still felt guilty for taking it for granted. Looking back, he could see his family’s bigotry and elitism, but at the time it was all so normal to him that their behavior and words really didn’t even register. His family was all together, eating, watching Christmas movies, and there wasn’t enough space under the tree for all of the presents.

The Christmases after he presented were markedly different. He was no longer invited to celebrations at relatives’ houses. Or at least if he was the invitation wasn’t passed along to him. He was forced to go to church and have dinner with his immediate family, but when it came time for gifts he was sent to his room. Gemma always made sure he had a few little things to open, and in return he tried to help her even more around the house, even though she insisted it wasn’t necessary.

The first Christmas after her presented was the worst. Jared was still adjusting to the way his family was treating him, and he’d been looking forward to things being a little happier around the holiday. But by the third time the family car pulled away from the house without Jared, heading to different festivities, he knew the holiday would be no different than any other time of the year.

He’d snuck downstairs two nights before Christmas and searched under the tree, but there were no boxes or bags with his name on them. Not even one. He’d quietly slipped back into bed and cried himself to sleep. When he heard his family Christmas morning, he didn’t even get out of bed, and no one came to get him.

He and Jensen had been married for only a few months when Christmas came. It surprised Jared, when he started to see decorations going up. He’d gotten good at ignoring holidays and birthdays.

Jensen joined him for breakfast, half asleep still, even though he’d showered and dressed. “We have to go to the Palace tonight,” he said between sips of coffee.

“Okay. Why?”

“Official Royal Family Christmas portrait,” Jensen said with a grimace.

“Oh. And you want me to go with you?”

Jensen gave him a puzzled look. “You’re part of the Royal Family, Jared.”

“You want me to be _in_ the picture?” Jared asked, looking confused.

That got Jensen to set down his coffee mug. “Of course. In fact, I don’t think that my mother would mind if you were in it and I wasn’t.”

Jared smiled a little. “Okay. What should I wear?”

Matt, who’d been standing at the counter eating a bowl of cereal, much to Ben’s disgust, spoke up. “I’ve got that taken care of.”

Jensen finished his coffee and got up to leave, pressing a kiss to the top of Jared’s head as he went. “I’ll send someone to pick you up about four. Call me if you need anything.”

++

Jared had never been in the Palace at Christmas time before, and the sight of it took his breath away. Every available space was decorated in red and green, silver and gold. The family was moved here and there by the photographer, and Jared was included in all of the pictures, much to his surprise.

They all had dinner that night, and Jared and Jensen were given a copy of the itinerary for December. Jared’s eyes got huge as he looked at it, and Jensen laughed, squeezing his knee gently under the table. “It’s not as bad as it looks. We don’t have to attend everything. We can go over it when we get home.”

Still, there were a lot of events to attend: the lighting of the official Ackland tree, visits to various community groups, dinners, and even an actual ball. It was enough to make Jared’s head swim. Thankfully, Patrick was home all month, which meant that Jensen didn’t have to be quite so much on display, so he was able to stay by Jared’s side during most of the events.

++

The following Saturday Jared woke up in bed alone, which was surprising. Jensen took every chance he could get to sleep in, which was usually just on the weekends. Jared pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and went to find his husband.

Jensen, Matt, Ben, and Ty were lugging boxes from the attic to the living room.

“What’s going on?”

“Jared!” Jensen exclaimed, hastily setting down his box and crossing to kiss Jared good morning. “We’re going to decorate!”

Jared boggled at the number of boxes stacked in the living room. “What exactly are we decorating? The whole town?”

Jensen laughed. “Just Grenwald, I promise.”

Ty came down the steps, brushing his hands on his jeans. “That’s the last of it. The attic is closed back up.”

Matt came in from the direction of the kitchen, “Ben says that breakfast will be ready in ten.”

They all sat down to eat in the breakfast room. Jensen had a notepad in front of him. “We’re going to have to work together to get this all done in time. I’ll make a list for each of you: assignments and times.”

Jared couldn’t help it. Jensen was so serious, with his lists and timetables. It was adorable, and Jared couldn’t stop his laughter. It was still a sound rarely heard, and everyone snapped their attention to him. He flushed, dropping his yes and muttering, “sorry.”

Soon though, Ty and Ben started laughing, and then Matt, too.

“He’s ridiculous, isn’t he?” Ty said, the grin on his face taking the sting from his words.

Jensen tried to look offended, but he couldn’t hold it together. “I just want to make sure everything gets done. You three,” he paused and looked at Jared, “you _four_ would get nothing done without my leadership!

“Besides,” he said more seriously, “This Christmas needs to be perfect for my new husband.”

Breakfast eaten and assignments handed out, Jared and Jensen went upstairs to get dressed so they could go get a tree.

It was still early, and there were only a few families perusing the selection. Jensen looked at every tree, or at least it felt like it. By the time he’d chosen one, Jared felt frozen, but happy. The strapped the tree to the top of the SUV, and went through a drive through for coffee and hot chocolate.

Back at the house Matt and Ben had made a space for the tree in the great room, and had unpacked and put up several boxes worth of decorations. Once the tree was in its stand and situated, Jensen looked at the boxes that were still unopened, pulling the ones marked ‘ornaments’ to the side.

“If you three want to take the rest of the boxes to use to decorate your apartments feel free.”

Ty declined, while Matt and Ben selected a couple of boxes and headed out.

Jared and Jensen were alone for the first time that morning. Jensen pressed a button and the fireplace roared to life, and he turned on some Christmas music. “Ready to decorate our first tree?”

By the time they were done it was hard to tell that there was a tree under all of the glitz and glitter, but Jared loved it. He felt like a little kid as he sat in front of it, watching the lights play off the tinsel and glass.

++

Later that evening, as Matt was helping Jared with his tux, it hit Jared that he needed to get Jensen a gift. The thought almost sent him into a panic.

“Come on, breath, Jared,” Matt said as he handed him a glass of water. “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

++

The ball was held at the Palace, and the Royal Family stood in a receiving line, welcoming all of the guests. Jared was positive that he’d never shaken so many hands. He’d been nervous, but soon fell into a rhythm. He kept his eyes lowered to the point where he could see the guests’ hands, only looking up when Jensen wanted to formally introduce him to someone.

There were a few awkward instances where a guest refused to shake Jared’s hand. Jared tried not to take it personally, but each time Jensen bristled beside him, and gave the person a cutting remark.

Finally, the line came to an end. The ball hadn’t even really started, and Jared was ready to go home. The King and Queen led the dancing, and Jared and Jensen soon joined them. After a few turns around the ballroom with his husband, Jared was feeling a little more relaxed, but as soon as they stopped and he realized just how many eyes were on him, his nerves ratcheted right back up.

“Jared, darling, share a dance with me?” the Queen asked.

They twirled around the floor a few times before the Queen brought them to a stop near a waiter with a tray of champagne flutes. She took two, handing one to Jared. “I can tell you’re a bit out of your depth,” she said, and Jared just barely restrained a snort. “This should help.” And it did. He danced one more song with the Queen, and then found another flute of champagne. And then one more, just for good measure.

He smiled as he saw Jensen walking toward him, but before he got there, a woman in her mid-forties, platinum blonde hair and coral lips asked for a dance. She smelled like cut flowers, and was so petite that Jared felt like a giant, but she had a pleasant smile, and Jared was surprised to find that he was enjoying himself.

Two more songs, and two more women, and Jared excused himself. The women were kind, and Jared had the feeling that the Queen had sent them to dance with him, but he wanted to find his husband and some more champagne, not necessarily in that order. He quickly downed a glass and snagged another, blushing at the wink from the waiter when a deep voice sounded right behind him, making him jump.

“So, you’re the new Royal I see,” said a man Jared hadn’t seen before. He was taller than Jared, about Jensen’s height, with wavy black hair, and sharp brown eyes. Everything about him screamed alpha, and Jared immediately dropped his eyes to the floor.

The man tsk-ed. “Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Brandon Arnold, a _friend_ of Jensen’s.”

He didn’t offer his hand, but his pause let Jared know that he was waiting for Jared to introduce himself.

“I…I’m Jared. Jared Ackles,” he said quietly.

“Care to dance?” Brandon asked. It wasn’t really a question as Brandon already had Jared’s wrist in his grip and was pulling him toward the dance floor.

They didn’t get far before Jensen was in front of them, bringing them to a stop.

“I see you’ve met my husband, Brandon,” Jensen said as he took Jared’s hand from Brandon and pulled him in to his side. “I didn’t realize you were back.”

“Just got back this morning. Thought this would be a good way to catch up with everyone. Your omega and I were just about to get better acquainted.”

Jared felt Jensen stiffen beside him, and glanced up, watching Jensen’s face go from forced politeness to derision in an instant.

“My husband’s name is Jared,” he said, pulling Jared a little tighter.

Brandon laughed, “You always were possessive of your toys. Remember when we were little, and your mother would make you share? Don’t you want to be polite, Jensen?”

Jared watched with rapt attention as Jensen’s face went red and he started to pull his arm back, even as he gently pushed Jared away. He didn’t get any further though, before Ty was at his side, escorting Brandon away.

Jensen dropped his arm and shook himself a little, attempting to get his anger under control, “I’m so sorry abou-“

“That was so hot, Jensen,” Jared breathed, leaning back in toward him.

“What?” Jensen asked, looking a bit stunned.

“You were going to punch that guy’s lights out,” Jared said a little dreamily. “For me.”

Jensen pulled Jared fully into his arms, “Have you been drinking?”

Jared nodded so hard that his hair bounced against his forehead, “Oh yes. The Queen gave me some champagne. And then I had some more. It’s delicious.”

Jensen laughed, “Is that so?”

“Yes. You should try some,” Jared said, pulling back from Jensen and scanning the area for a waiter.

“I’ll get some later. How about another dance?”

Jared nodded again, and to Jensen’s surprise, pulled him to the dance floor.

A slower song was playing, and Jensen took Jared into his arms. Jared was filling out, and it struck Jensen that there was a very good chance that his husband would one day soon be taller than he was.

Jared pressed his face between Jensen’s neck and shoulder, burrowing his nose against Jensen’s tuxedo jacket until he was able to get his mouth on skin. Jensen jolted a little when Jared started to kiss and then suck on his neck.

“Jared,” he said quietly, “this might not be the best place for that.”

Jared looked up at him, eyes a bit glassy, cheeks pink, and a huge grin, “No, it is. You love it when I do that to your neck. I’ll bet you didn’t think that I’d noticed, but I did.” Jared dropped his head back down, adding his teeth into the mix.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jensen said faintly.

Jared worked his way up to Jensen’s ear, sucking on the lobe for a second before whispering, “I think champagne makes me horny, Jensen.”

Jensen choked on air, “Oh my God, Jared, we can’t do this right now. You’re killing me baby.”

Jared shifted a little, and Jensen realized that he wasn’t the only one who was hard.

“But I wanna do it right now, Jensen,” Jared practically whined.

Jensen moved them to the edge of the ballroom as quickly as possible, which was a feat given that Jared would not remove his lips from his neck. Jensen glanced around and realized that everyone was pointedly not looking at them. Except for Patrick. Patrick was laughing so hard he could barely stand up straight.

“Screw it,” Jensen said and grabbed Jared’s hand, pulling him from the ballroom and to their old rooms.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Jensen turned to Jared, who was swaying slightly where he stood, absently rubbing the bulge in his pants.

Jensen shook his head, “What happened to my shy, little omega?”

“Champagne happened, Jensen,” Jared said very seriously. “I really like champagne.”

Jensen laughed. “Yes, I can see that. You’re probably going to be embarrassed in the morning.”

“Probably,” Jared agreed. “But I’m not now. Right now I just want you to fuck me.”

Jensen groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He took off his jacket and dropped into a side chair. “Strip. Everything down to your underwear.”

Jared sucked in a sharp breath, and Jensen caught the sweet scent of his increasing arousal. Jared didn’t waste any time, and was soon standing before Jensen, tight, black boxer-briefs straining over his erection, and chest slightly heaving.

Jensen trailed his hands over Jared’s nipples, down his abdomen, and finally cupped his cock, squeezing him through the material.

Jared whined. “Want you…”

“What me to what?” Jensen asked while he leaned in to nip at Jared’s ear.

“Suck me,” Jared whispered.

Jared was still swaying on his feet, so Jensen pushed him gently into an arm chair before dropping to the floor, and shouldering his way in between Jared’s spread knees. Jensen looked up at Jared as he took him in his mouth, enjoying watching Jared’s face, so open and expressive with his inhibitions dampened. It wasn’t long before Jensen could sense that Jared was going to lose it, and he leaned back, letting Jared slip from his mouth.

“Get on the bed for me, baby,” he said. Jared scrambled to reply, almost tripping over his own feet. Jensen steadied him, and then started stripping off his own clothes. He glanced at his watch as he took it off. It was early. His mother was going to kill him. A moan from the bed drew his attention and he looked over to see Jared stroking himself while pinching his nipples. Thoughts of punishment from his mother flew right out of his head.

Jensen straddled Jared’s hips and gripped his wrists, pinning them to the bed on either side of Jared’s head. He leaned down and kissed his husband, rolling his hips so that their erections slid against each other.

“What do you want now, Jared?”

“Wanna ride you,” Jared panted out.

Jensen quickly reversed their positions, and Jared wasted no time in getting Jensen inside of himself. Jared set up a fast, hard pace, and it was too soon when Jensen felt his knot start to catch.

“Touch yourself, Jared. I want to see you come.”

Jared didn’t even hesitate, and within minutes both of them were marking the other with their release.

As Jared collapsed down on Jensen’s chest, almost asleep, Jensen thought once again just how lucky he was.

++

It was only a week before Christmas and Jared was in full panic mode. He had no idea what to get Jensen. He knew that he could go to a store and use his credit card to buy Jensen just about anything, but Jared wanted something that was just from him. He was still adjusting to the idea that what was Jensen’s was his, too, and it didn’t feel right to use money he considered to be Jensen’s to buy him a gift.

Jensen was at work, and Jared was pacing in his studio when Matt came in, holding something.

“I’ve been meaning to bring this over since I found it,” he said as he handed a small, leather bound photo album to Jared.

“What’s this?”

“It was in one of the boxes of Christmas decorations. I’m not sure how it got in there.”

“I’m going to go check on lunch. I’ll be back in a bit,” Matt said.

Jared dropped onto a stool. The album was small; it would probably hold 25 pictures at most. He started to flip through it. Each page was a picture of Jensen and Patrick in front of a Christmas tree. One photo for each year, ending when Jensen was sixteen or seventeen. Jared looked through it a couple of times. His favorite was one where Jensen was probably six, gap toothed, and perched on Patrick’s back, huge matching grins on their faces. Jared had an idea.

++

Jensen was given explicit orders to stay out of the studio for the rest of the week, and Jared spent all of his considerable free time in there.

After the third night of Jared being late for dinner, Jensen had to ask. “What are you doing in there?”

“Nothing,” Jared said, obviously lying.

“Then you won’t mind if I take a look,” Jensen said, making to stand up.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Just a hint?”

“You’re terrible! Worse than a little kid,” Jared said with a laugh. “You’ll find out soon enough.

They finished dinner, and Jared went in search of Ty.

After handing him a package and explaining what he needed, Ty agreed, and Jared went back to find Jensen.

“So Ty can know your secret but not me?”

“Yup.”

Jared had to kiss the pout from Jensen’s lips after that.

++

Christmas morning had Jared’s stomach tight with nerves as he and Jensen headed down to the tree. There were more presents under it than there had been the day before, and Jared knew that Jensen hadn’t kept to his deal to only get Jared a couple of gifts.

“Jensen,” Jared sighed, “you weren’t supposed to get me so much.”

Jensen took Jared’s face between his hands, a serious look on his face. “Jared, I will never be able to give you even a portion of what you give me every day. You make me so happy, happier than I ever even dreamed I could be. Let me spoil you a little. Please?”

Jared smiled. It was hard to disagree when Jensen said things like that, even though Jared didn’t think they could be true.

“Okay, but you have to open yours first.” Jared was too nervous to enjoy opening his own gifts until he knew if Jensen liked his or not.

“It’s a deal,” Jensen said as he made grabby hands toward the tree, making Jared laugh.

Jensen carefully tore away the bow and paper, revealing framed portrait of himself and Patrick from a Christmas when they were kids. It was beautiful, and Jensen was speechless.

“Do you like it?” Jared whispered.

“You did this?” Jensen asked, his voice tight with emotion.

Jared nodded, and handed Jensen the album that Matt had found. “Matt found this in a box of Christmas decorations, and I wanted to get you something from me, not just something that-“

Jensen quickly set the portrait on the side table and tackled Jared to the sofa, dropping kisses all over his face until Jared was laughing and trying to playfully push him away. “I take it you like it?”

“I love it, Jared. Thank you. Just when I think that I couldn’t possibly love you more, you prove me wrong.”

Jared blushed. “I love you, too.”

++

Later, when the paper was cleared away and Jensen was dozing on the couch next to him, Jared glanced around the room, his eyes coming to rest on his amazing husband. It was the best Christmas he’d ever had.

 

 

 


End file.
